


Doubts

by LifeisAimz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Dark side Romance, Brainwashing, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark with Comfort, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Imperial Torture Chair, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Inquisitor Cal Kestis, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Seduction to the Dark Side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeisAimz/pseuds/LifeisAimz
Summary: Cal Kestis carries more scars from the purge than he realises.His insecurities and inner darkness threaten to destroy him.Then Trilla reveals herself.Cere’s deception hits him hard, leaving the Second Sister with ample opportunity to prey on his vulnerabilities.“I wont let you manipulate me.”“So sure, are you?”
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister, Caltrilla - Relationship
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Cal felt an icy chill as the elevator slowly made its way down to the entrance to the tomb of Miktrull.

An unseen danger was pressing on his Jedi senses, all he could do was be vigilant and be on his guard.

His heart was in his mouth when the door opened and The Second Sister was waiting for him.

“ **Cal Kestis.** How predictable. Oh yes, I know your name… Your past… And most importantly… about Cordova.”

She turned her back to him as she stalked the room like a lioness. Cal carefully reached for his lightsaber and took a defensive stance.

He would be lying if he wasn't afraid of the Inquisitor who had been hunting him since Bracca. 

He remembered the words she spoke to him there as she cornered him like fleeing prey.

_“Who was your master Padawan?_

_Someone I killed perhaps?_

_What Jedi gave their life so that you might live?”_

Painful memories. 

Her words cut into him with the same force a lightsaber would have.

Cal was sure if Cere had not intervened when she did, The Second Sister would have beaten him easily.

But there was something else about her, something enthralling that piqued interest from the darker shadows of his psyche he kept suppressed. 

Something that made his mind register her as someone other than just an enemy.

There was more to her than he knew, he sensed that much.

It was a feeling he was reluctant to acknowledge, knowing what the Jedi had taught him about such things.

Cere wasn't telling him everything, frustration simmered inside the Jedi. 

“Tell me. Where did he hide the holocron?” She inquired, her tone almost commanding him to reveal the information of his own volition.

Cal simply ignited his lightsaber in response.

One word was all the Second Sister used to evoke the stirred huntress within her.

 **_“_ ** **Outstanding.”**

Igniting her crimson blade She spun round swiftly to face the Jedi, she could taste his fear bleeding through the force.

But there was another feeling escaping from within him, one she did not expect. Conflict.

The Second Sister was intrigued by this.

What secrets did Kestis harbour? 

What burdens did he carry?

What insecurities would she exploit inside him?

The Second Sister would tear them all loose.

Kestis held a fairly acceptable defence against her, but he was still no match for her.

She decided to stop toying with him and grabbed him with the force.

The Inquisitor held him in place before launching him across the room.

Cal crashed through a metal gate and landed painfully on his back.

Trilla lunged using force speed, ready to end the fight. He would yield. 

Before she could strike. a shield materialized between the two of them.

Her lightsaber crashed pointlessly against it.

Cal scrambled to his feet before realising BD-1 was the one that saved him, he caught his breath.

“You're learning.” The Second Sister huffed as she prodded the shield with her lightsaber.

“Not quite as gifted as Cere’s last apprentice but not bad.” The Inquisitor holstered her weapon.

“You've been keeping count.” Cal replied in a cynical tone.

“I'm surprised she didn't tell you. Cere was never good at keeping secrets.” The Second Sister fired back.

“And you know her so well, huh?” he said sarcastically.

The Second Sister laughed.

“She was weak.”

She strolled slowly in front of her prey.

“Cracked in an imperial torture chair. Surrendered the location of her naive padawan.”

The Inquisitor reached for her helmet.

“They would never have found me…”

She removed it completely, dropping it to the ground.

“If it wasn't for her.”

Her eyes honed in on Kestis. “She betrayed me.”

Cal took a step forward in a wide eyed state of realisation. “You're Trilla…”

Her eyes seemed to hypnotise him as she spoke. “In the flesh.”

He quickly turned and moved to leave.

“I won't let you manipulate me.”

It was too dangerous to listen to her.

“So sure, are you?” Trilla said confidently.

Cal stopped dead in his tracks.

The Inquisitor continued her words.

“When faced with the choice to protect herself or her padawan, she chose self interest.”

Cal refused to turn around, his eyes darting to the side towards her.

“She’ll sell you out too.” Trilla spoke in a sincere tone that caught Cal off guard.

He turned around to answer her.

“Well, i can handle myself.” The Jedi said unconvincingly.

“Can you afford to take that chance?” Trilla asked him.

Cal‘s eyes betrayed his inner conflict.

“Your new master harbours great darkness.

The look on her face when she saw what they had done to me. As I am now.

She turned.

She used...the dark side.”

“She cut herself off from the force.” Cal contradicted.

“Oh?” Trilla said in false surprise.

“How long before she cracks and betrays you too?”

Trilla walked the room, she could feel his doubts, simply waiting to be drawn out.

“Is that who you want beside you when you find the holocron?” She gave him a waiting look, inviting him to answer.

Cal let frustration bubble inside him. She was right, but that didn't make him any less annoyed.

“And you're the better choice?“ Cal lamented.

“You can't run forever.” The Inquisitor said honestly, her tone instantly pacificing Cal.

“I’ve been running for five years.” Cal admitted.

“They will eventually catch you in the end.” Trilla said matter of factly.

Knowing her words to be true, Cal’s expression fell to one of solemn despair and sat down on a nearby boulder.

BD-1 beeped at him to move, but Cal ignored the droid.

“Cere lied to me about you. About the mission.” Cal said dejectedly.

“Of course she did, Cere uses people. She did the same to me.” The Second Sister answered.

Cal looked up at her, lost in conflict.

“If you stay by her side, you will only experience more suffering and pain for the sake of pointless defiance against the Empire”

She kept her gaze on him.

“Or you can turn yourself in and make it easier on yourself.” The Second Sister said frankly.

“Your compliance will be noted by my superiors.” She added.

“Why would you even offer me this?” Cal asked, clearly in half a mind about the idea.

“You're only a padawan, not a fully fledged Jedi Knight, tricked by the lies the Order told you. 

Same as me.“

Trilla could feel that Cal was coming round, she sensed a vulnerability after reminding him of their shared origins.

His body had relaxed, no longer on the edge of reaching for his lightsaber.

“I’ve read your file. I know about your Psychometry. You’d make a valuable asset to the Inquisitorious. After some reconditioning.”

“Reconditioning?” Cal asked.

“You will need to turn to the Dark Side to become an Inquisitor.” The Second Sister explained.

“Not much of a choice in the end…” The Jedi remarked pessimistically.

She took a gentle step closer to him, drawing his attention.

The Second Sister spoke him in a captivating tone.

“It’s only a matter of time before the Empire catches you.

I am giving you a choice. You can make things easier on yourself when the inevitable happens.

 _Surrender, Serve the Empire._  
You wont have to run anymore Padawan.“

“I don't know...” Cal agonised

“I can help you Kestis. Cere cannot.” Trilla reminded him.

The Jedi stood up to face her closer.

Cal was focused on her, clearly drawn into her words. “I shouldn't…” His eyes then darted to the ground, practically burning in the shadows of his doubts. 

Trilla could sense his emotion, fear, pain and one that was previously hidden, repressed by Jedi doctrine.

Infatuation for her.

Her heart quickened.

She almost had him.

“If you do want this…” The Inquisitor spoke temptingly.

“then turn off the shield Kestis. You know this is for the best.” She stated with authority.

“One condition.” Cal demanded. 

“Amusing. name it.” Trilla awaited his request.

Cal’s closed his eyes while his cheeks blushed red as he gave her his reply. 

“...I want you to be the one to turn me.” 

The sound of metal slicing and electronics sizzling was heard as Cal’s lightsaber suddenly smashed the power junction for the shield.

He struck quickly so he couldn't go back on his decision. The shield dissipated.

Trilla was face to face with him in an instant.

“I don't think that was ever in any doubt. Little Jedi.” She purred at having brought him round.

BD-1 beeped with alarm, telling Cal to run.

Cal turned to look at the droid.

“It's ok BD, go back to the Mantis.” Cal reassured the droid.

BD-1 reluctantly scurried off.

 _“Now_. Your lightsaber.” She instructed him.

Cal relinquished his grip on his weapon and deactivated it. Letting it fall loosely into Trilla’s waiting hand.

“Good boy.” Her praise weakened Cal.

He collapsed into her grasp as he surrendered to her.

“Let me show you something I can give you that no one else can, Padawan.” She gently stroked his cheek with a gloved hand.

She leaned down as her lips hovered in front of his.

“This is what you’ll get if you cooperate.”

She kissed Cal with dominance, awakening feelings buried deep within him.

His psychometry activated, and Kestis saw everything Trilla planned to do to him.

It was the final nail in his defection and destroyed the last of his instinctual jedi resistance

The Padawan completely fell apart in the Inquisitor’s arms with absolute need, longing and want.

Cal could barely speak.

“Trilla...I want. That with you.”

“I know. Padawan.” She soothed him.

“I’ll show you things the Jedi Council once forbade you from experiencing.”

The Second Sister enticed him further. “Forbidden pleasures of the dark side…”

Trilla reached out with the force to probe his mind.

“Let me in Kestis.” The Inquisitor directed him

Cal did what a Jedi is never supposed to do. 

He dropped all his mental defences, allowing her mind to dominate his own and know all his thoughts.

Kestis found comfort in giving up control to her. Knowing that there would be no uncertainty.

He would join her and finally get to stop running.

“You’ll belong to me, and you’ll make an excellent Inquisitor under my guidance.” She said assuredly. 

“But for now. Sleep.” Trilla ordered as she used the force to enthrall Cal’s mind into slumber.

Cal already wanted to be hers. He would be so easy for the Second Sister to turn to the dark side.

  
  
  
  



	2. Ensnared

Cal awoke restrained and found himself unable to move freely. Trilla’s presence pressed on his mind. “Ah, Kestis, you're awake.” she sounded pleased.

His vision cleared and he could see he was in an Interrogation Chamber on the detention level of some Imperial facility, two troopers stood on guard.

It didn't look like Zeffo, he must have been taken off world. There was truly no going back now. He was probably deep in Imperial space.

The Second Sister perceived his confusion through the force and answered him.

“You're on Nur, this is the Fortress Inquisitorius.”

Cal’s eyes darted around the room in fear.

He felt a metal collar on his neck, an anxious gasp escaped the Jedi.

Trilla walked into view, and placed a hand on Cal’s cheek. Kestis leaned into her touch.

The Second Sister could easily sense his poorly suppressed attachment for her. 

He was already straying from the Jedi Code.

“Relax. This is standard procedure.” Her voice calmed Cal.

“This is a Force Inhibitor, fitted to all force sensitive prisoners.” 

She tapped the collar around his neck.

“Your willing surrender has been taken into account, the troopers will treat you fair so long as you behave…”

The Second Sister gripped his throat with the force as a test.

“I will.” Cal promised her through uneasy breaths.

“You did the right thing by listening to me. Padawan.” Trilla praised.

The Second Sister gently removed her hand from Cal’s face, having sensed his calmness return.

“As for your reconditioning. We must break you down into nothing.”

Cal looked a little uneasy as Trilla detailed the process. “Torture? 

“You must suffer to tap into the dark side, then I will mould you into an Inquisitor.”

Trilla comforted him in her own twisted way. “Don't worry. You’ll be very loyal to both me and the Empire by the end of it.”

The Second Sister consumed Kestis with her gaze, eager to break him.

“Cal Kestis will be gone. Only the Third Brother will remain in his place. It will make you stronger.”

“I'll be yours?” Cal asked with vulnerability. 

“Oh you’ll be completely _mine_.” The Inquisitor playfully allayed his anxieties.

The chair then cycled an electric charge into the Jedi’s body.

Cal tried to endure through the shocks but pained cries soon escaped him, arching his body against the restraints.

“Eventually, you will learn how to use this pain.” Trilla spoke calmly.

Cal struggled. Gasping for air.

Trilla was reminded of her own experience.

How the Empire broke her and turned her into the Second Sister.

“ _Oh you're going to suffer beautifully, Padawan._ ” She purred.

Reconditioning was a brutal ordeal that drained Cal of his energy and depleted his will.

Every time he thought he had adjusted, it proceeded to overwhelm him.

He resisted the urge to beg Trilla to stop. This part was always going to be unavoidable.

Cal just wanted it to be over. But so much of him was trained to resist on instinct.

Enough hours passed and even that dissolved. Cal would weakly appeal to Trilla for it to stop, too tired to yell out anymore.

The Second Sister stated she would grant him his request but only if he surrendered his mind through the force.

Cal took the deal.

The Inquisitor soon engulfed his mind with the dark side and began to rewrite the loyalties of his heart.

The longer his thoughts were open to her the more it felt like Trilla was consuming him. 

Like the bite of a Wyyyschokk, her psychic venom tranquilized him. Numbing the pain and granting stillness to his anxieties.

Trilla felt the Jedi’s identity bend in her grasp.

The energy of the dark side weighed on him heavily. 

Ready to shatter.

Kestis was the epitome of willing clay, his eyes were darkened as traces of yellow began to form in them.

Trilla felt thrilled at his submission to her.

No more barriers remained to be broken, all she needed to do was push and Cal would fall.

The Second Sister ordered the Stormtroopers to take Cal back to her quarters.

As they moved through the halls of the Fortress Inquisitorious they crossed paths with Ninth Sister who laughed as she recognised the jedi in tow.

“Damn it! I lost that bet. I really thought I'd be the one to catch him.” The Dowutin grumbled.

“Better luck next hunt, Ninth.” Second replied amused.

After a short time they eventually reached Trilla’s quarters.

“I’ll take it from here Commander.” She dismissed her security detail as she supported Cal’s body with the force 

“Yes Inquisitor.” The Troopers saluted and left them.

Trilla moved Cal to a bed once they were inside. “Sit.” She instructed.

She kneeled down to his level and he felt a quick nip in his neck as she applied healing stim.

“Rest Kestis.” She encouraged him.

Cal was grateful for the chance to recover after such a gruelling session as he lay down on the soft material.

He knew this mercy wouldn't be afforded to him if he had continued to run.

Instead there would be a cold cell, not a warm bed he thought, rationalizing his decision.

Sleep soon took hold of the exhausted redhead.

Trilla did not disturb him. Instead opting to quietly remove her armour and uniform so she could unwind herself.

A few hours passed and Cal awoke, feeling rejuvenated.

The lights were still on but at a dimmer setting.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, Padawan.” Trilla teased from across the room on the couch next to the Holo-screen.

Trilla was wearing nothing but a black sports bra and her undershorts.

Something in Cal stirred at the sight of her.

She softly walked over to him, joining him on the bed.

“How do you feel?” Trilla inquired. 

“Much better.” Cal sighed.

“Good! Because you still have the last phase of today’s reconditioning session to go.” She said playfully.

“What’s that?” Cal asked genuinely dumbfounded from his recent slumber.

“You're going to break the Jedi code.” She told him with hunger in her voice while she climbed atop him. 

“Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden…” She quoted the code as she reached to remove her sports bra, revealing her beautiful bare self to Kestis.

 ** _“_** _Strip_ ** _.”_** She ordered.

Cal felt his heart quicken.

“Stunning.” he muttered to her as he threw off his clothes.

The Second Sister simply smirked as his words boosted more than just her ego.

“Well Kestis, willing to break the code? She asked him already knowing the answer.

“yeah...I want to.” Cal looked up at her, wide-eyed with need. “I want _you_.”

Without a word, the Second Sister pinned him down by his wrists.

“ _Fall for me little Jedi._ ” She growled.

Cal felt tension in him release as her lips crashed into his own, his heart skipped a beat.

Cal felt weak in her hold. He moaned with pleasure.

The Jedi felt memories of Bracca float into his mind.

He had experienced so much fear trying to escape Trilla the first time they met.

And now here he was, willingly in her clutches.

As far as Cal was concerned it was the safest he’d felt in a long time.

“I like the way you taste.” Trilla remarked as she pulled from the kiss. 

Kestis looked up at her timidly.

The Second Sister’s hands slid upwards into his own, interlocking their fingers. 

She found his lips once again and descended on him.

“Stay still.” she commanded softly as her hands traced his torso with a delicate touch.

Trilla ran her tongue along the soft skin of Cal’s neck, she felt his heart jump with excitement at the sensation.

“Who do you belong to?” She asked

 _“You, Second Sister.”_ Kestis replied, his voice full of submission, his feelings full of sincerity.

 _“good boy.”_ She cooed.

The conflict that once raged within him had fully resolved, she could read his emotions.

“Trilla...” he practically begged The Inquisitor.

Such obedience awakened a hunger in Trilla. 

“Come here Padawan.” The Second Sister pounced on her prey.

Cal arms entwined around her back; clinging for her protection.

Trilla could sense his need to be dominated.

This pleased her greatly.

“Oh? Does the Jedi want the Inquisitor?” She teased.

Cal nodded his head frantically.

“You won't be a Jedi much longer.” She whispered in his ear.

One hand massaged his smooth athletic chest while the other crept down to Cal’s member which she gently took hold of.

Trilla began to pump him slowly.

Cal gasped as he felt her touch. The intimate contact with her felt like nothing he had ever experienced. 

He kept to the code before this, never allowing himself to be with another, fearing attachment and pleasure.

The code was the least of Cal's worries now.

“Ngh!” he grunted in approval. 

“Enjoying yourself Kestis?” Trilla asked as she felt him harden in her grasp..

“Keep going.” He uttered with an air of desire.

“Don't worry little Jedi I will.” She reassured him in a wicked tone as she repositioned herself over his waiting manhood.

“Beg me.” The Second Sister demanded.

“Please. Second Sister.” Cal pleaded to her.

Trilla took him in slowly, letting him enjoy these new sensations.

“Oh fuck!” Cal yelled out in sudden ecstasy as she firmly placed herself atop him.

Cal reached for her sides to indicate his need.

The Inquisitor smirked as she discerned the Jedi’s desire through the force.

Her hand found his neck and firmly tightened around it.

“Like this?” She said with feigned malicious glee.

Kestis projected his absolute bliss at her action

Cal fell apart for her, craving her control like a drug.

He felt the pull of the dark side and he no longer tried to resist it, allowing his passion to overflow.

Trilla was intensely entertained by Kestis.

“Helpless before your superior.” She mocked and praised in the same turn. “What a good Inquisitor you’ll make.”

She finally relented her teasing and gave him what they both wanted.

Trilla moved her body in sync with Cal as he began to thrust into her.

A gentle sigh was heard from the Second Sister as she encouraged her partner.

“Oh what a good assignment you turned out to be…” She spoke serenely.

Trilla’s hand remained around Cal’s neck but not to restrict, just to remind him of who he belonged to.

Kestis was smiling beneath her in bliss.

They continued their affections on each other, slowly building up to their climax.

Cal wanted her. 

No, he _needed_ her.

His emotions ran high and uncontrolled.

His desire, his attachment, his passion for her. 

All of them served as burning conduits for the dark side.

Finally the two of them were at the peak of their shared frenzy.

Breathy gasps escaped Cal as he was overwhelmed with the intensity of the pleasure he was feeling.

“Agh! Trilla!” He called out for her as he hit his threshold.

“Oh...I like you Kestis...i think...” The Second Sister huffed carnally.

Cal moaned softly as he released.

“Me too.” he laughed tiredly.

Trilla saw him turn.

His eyes had darkened with shadows along with the same yellow as her own.

Jedi no more, he’d fallen to the dark side through his passion. 

He was hers, in every sense.

The Inquisitor was promptly sent over the edge.

She had no control over the sighs and moans that escaped her.

Trilla simply allowed herself to savour the experience.

After a few minutes, the two of them gradually came down to the afterglow.

The Second Sister lay next to Cal, her arms encircling him.

Kestis seemed to enjoy being the little spoon, with Trilla’s arms around him he felt safe.

“Hah. So needy.” She teased as Cal nestled closer into her touch.

Even she had to admit to herself, it was a nice feeling having her fellow Inquisitor in her arms like this.

“So? How did I do?” Cal asked her.

“In a word? Outstanding.” She praised him, bringing her lips to his own.

“You’re _mine_.” Trilla promised Cal as the two Inquisitors kissed each other once again.


End file.
